Mork the Tolerant
| image = File:Mork_&_Mindy_-1x14_-_Mork_the_Tolerant_-_Mr._Bickley.jpg|250px | caption = Mork tries to go out of his way to become friends with Mr. Bickley, (Tom Poston) Mindy's grouchy landlord and downstairs neighbor in "Mork the Tolerant" in Season 1 (episode #15). | season = 1 | episode = 15 | overall = 15 | airdate = January 18, 1979 | code = 115 (1-15) | imdb = tt0651229 | guests = Tom Poston | writer = Lloyd Turner & Gordon Mitchell | director = Howard Storm | previous = "Mork and the Immigrant" | next = "Young Love" }} Mork the Tolerant was the 15th episode from Season 1 of Mork and Mindy, and the 15th overall series episode. Co-written by Lloyd Turner and Gordon Mitchell, the episode, directed by Howard Storm, premiered on ABC-TV on January 18, 1979. Synopsis Mindy is irritated by her grouchy new neighbor Franklin Bickley, but Mork's determined to become friends with him. "'Guest Star"': Tom Poston as Franklin Bickley Plot summary Mr. Bickley moves in downstairs and begins causing headaches for Mork & Mindy, claiming that they're the problem. Trivia *The first appearance of Mr. Bickley. *Mork reads a Superman comic book and criticizes the superhero. Presumably this was Robin Williams' playful jab at best friend Christopher Reeve, who had recently skyrocketed to stardom in the 1978 film. Quotes/Scene execeprts * (Mork, as he reads a Superman comic book) Mork: Able to leap over tall buildings? Ha! Anybody can do that in zero gravity. What's the big deal about that?... They call him Superman for that?! ---- *'Mork:' Dear Superman, I am writing you this letter because I'm really perturbed. How can you call yourself a Man of Steel if you wear blue tights with the underwear on the outside? Everyone knows that Krypton is the Miami Beach of the Universe. You're a jive-turkey in red booties! Love, your friend, Mork from Ork. P.S. Don't you sweat a lot, wearing two suits? ---- *(To Mork:)Mindy: Morning! *'Mork:' Ah! God bless you! ---- *'Mork:' Do you know where I could get a stamp? *'Mindy:' Oh sure, I think there are some over there in the drawer. Where are you sending a letter? *'Mork:' Metropolis! ---- *(Someone bangs from below the floor) Mork: Whoa, the mice must be taking steroids! ---- *'Mork:' Mindy, you Earthlings must learn some more virtues, like being more tolerant. We have a saying on Ork: Tolerance is next to cowardice. *'Mindy:' Don't Orkans ever have any problems with unreasonable neighbors? *'Mork:' Well, one time the planet next to us blew up. We all complained about it and they never did it again. ---- *(introducing himself to Mr. Bickley) Mork: I'm Mork from upstairs. *'Mr. Bickley:' Oh, you! I've been wanting to talk to you, Bigfoot. ---- Episode cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Ralph James as Voice of Orson Guest starring/Recurring cast *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley *Ed Greenberg as Jack Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes